1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to failure analysis systems and failure analysis methods of an image forming apparatus, and particularly to a failure analysis system and a failure analysis method, by which an optimal test chart can be determined to identify the cause of malfunction.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have multiple functions, and such functions are sophisticated and the performances thereof are improved. This results in the complexity of malfunction. Even for those skilled, it is difficult to identify the cause of malfunction. Therefore, there is a demand for a failure analysis system or the like, which supports identifying the failure cause in the image forming apparatus. As a failure analysis system or the like having such functionality, there is known a failure analysis system that collects machine data or job data in an image forming apparatus, analyzes the collected data by use of a failure analysis inference engine, and determines a test chart used for the failure analysis based on the analysis result.